


The Team Reacts to You Donating Blood

by Rachel_Osperse



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, I passed out after donating blood, Maybe a warning for the mention of blood?, now you have to deal with Haikyuu!! reacting to it lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:01:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24910483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachel_Osperse/pseuds/Rachel_Osperse
Summary: A collection of some individuals from the Haikyuu!! teams reacting to the reader donating blood (or going with them for it). Some of these will be established relationships, friendships, mutual interest, etc. They're all different scenarios.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Reader, Hinata Shouyou/Reader, Kageyama Tobio/Reader, Nishinoya Yuu/Reader, Sawamura Daichi/Reader, Sugawara Koushi/Reader, Tsukishima Kei/Reader, Yamaguchi Tadashi/Reader
Kudos: 35





	The Team Reacts to You Donating Blood

**Author's Note:**

> I've passed out after donating blood before, and I was thinking about how Haikyuu!! characters would react to that, so hey! Here we are. Also, obviously this will mention blood, so uh... yeah. Don't read if you don't like blood lmao. Also, I haven't written for Haikyuu!! in three years so uh YEAH it might not be great, but I'm confident in my general ability to write, so that'll probably make up for it.

Hinata Shouyou:  
You were in class when you got a reminder on your phone: You were scheduled to donate whole blood after class. As you sneakily put your phone back into your backpack, the teacher cleared her throat, and your face lit up with embarrassment at the stares of a couple critical peers for looking at your phone during class. As the time ticked on, lunch finally arrived, and your crushed from across the classroom quickly zoomed over, eyes bright as usual and hair just as vibrant as his personality.

"(L/N), why were you on your phone?" He buzzed, and you laughed halfheartedly, shrugging.

"Ah, just a reminder that I'm donating blood today," You didn't think it was that big of a deal, but Hinata's reaction was immediate. He gasped dramatically, then paused, tilting his head to the side.

"I've never done that before! There's a drive near here?" He muttered, and you shook your head, stating that you were taking a bus to get there.

"You have to have your parent's permission at age 16 though, so you can't go Hinata," You chuckled, and he put his hands up with meek mortification.

"That sounds scary! I couldn't do that..." He shivered, "And I'd miss volleyball..." He trailed off, and you nodded quickly, garnering his attention once again as you pulled your lunch out and he realized he hadn't started his own.

"Yeah, you wouldn't be able to play for a couple days. Not enough blood," You shrugged, and his mortification grew, "That's why I need to eat a lot - to make sure I don't pass out after."

"Have you done that?" His voice was a trill as he pulled his lunch out of his backpack and sat at the vacated seat across from you. You nodded, and he just about dropped his lunch.

"You can have half my onigiri! All if it! Don't die (L/N)!" He shouted, and you giggled at his antics, accepting a bite of it. Once class resumed, things were normal until the bell rung. You got up quickly to head to the bus, and Hinata met you at the door, red from his school collar to the tips of his ears.

"C-Can I walk to you the bus?" His voice came out almost too fast for you to catch, but you nodded, feeling your own cheeks warm. You headed out of the school, and one of his volleyball friends caught you both on the way out. Hinata tried explaining what he was doing, but his embarrassment was starting to slur his words and make him stutter. You put a hand on his shoulder.

"You're missing practice for a date? Hinata, you're only-!" You put up a gentle hand to cut him off respectfully.

"I can explain," You turned to the bald second year, "Hinata's walking me to the bus, he's worried about me," You cooed teasingly, and Hinata whined that he definitely was not worried about you. The second year laughed, promising to tell his team. Hinata quickly stole away with you, and you were on your way to the bus stop.

"Tanaka can be scary," He muttered, "But he's really nice usually!" He brightened back up, and you asked him to tell you all about his second year friends. He talked for a while, and you just listened until you got to your stop. You thanked him profusely for walking you, and you both were puddles of red at this point, the sun's heat making your blushes just that much worse.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" You offered, and he nodded, exited.

"Don't die (L/N!" He exclaimed, and you laughed as the bus approached.

"Bye Hinata!" Once you got onto the bus and waved him goodbye, he turned tail to run back to his club he loved so much. You always worried about getting in the way of it- You could tell he liked you back, but you didn't want to take his time away from his favourite sport.

-  
Kageyama Tobio:  
He's just about horrified when you tell him you're donating in a couple days. You offer for him to come along, but he doesn't want to have to skip out on practice. His reaction is more immense when you come back.

"Your arm!" He exclaimed, rushing to you as you walk into class. It was summer and you had a summer uniform on, showing the bright red bandage over your inner elbow. He held his hands over the bandage as if you would break if he touched it.

"I'm okay! Really," Your face started to darken as a couple of your peers glanced over to see what was going on. Some of them joined Kageyama in surprise, some of them talked about just registering to donate themselves.

"How much did they take?" He asked in all seriousness, and you giggled, a couple classmates also quite amused by the class dummy.

"A pint Kageyama, I'll be okay. Just a little lightheaded is all," You shrugged, and he immediately offered to hold your bags. You blushed impossibly harder, stuttering out a no, but he pushed for a yes and you just gave them up. You followed him to your seat, a couple classmates snickering at your obviously flustered look, some others offering to carry your bag after classes.

"I'll manage," Kageyama shuts them down, sweet and simple.

"Don't be mean, they're trying to be nice," You cooed, and he turned back to you, the tips of his ears tinted pink.

"Of course. I can walk you home-" You cut him off, waving your hands in front of your face.

"I walked here! You can just take them to the front of the school! You can introduce me to your teammates?" You offer, and he seems to like that, but also look a bit confused. He set your things down and headed to his own table, and you awkwardly thank the unresponsive boy. He seemed to be thinking hard...

"This is my friend!" He presented you like a brand new art piece to his volleyball team as a drove of them was heading to the club room. One of the redheads from the class next door made fun of him for only having one friend, and you waved him off politely.

"Oh he's just shy is all. He's really sweet," You gestured to him, "Can I have my bags please?" You held your hand out, and he stiffened up, surprising some of the upperclassmen.

"What if you faint?" He exclaimed, and your face stained red as you turned to the suspicious upperclassmen who looked like they were started to suspect Kageyama of something nefarious...

"I just donated blood! He's being overprotective," You quickly explained, "I'm just a little woozy," You chuckled, and they seemed overly relieved at that. You took your bags from the black haired boy, bowing to those he embarrassed himself in front of and giving him a sweet smile.

"Are you sure you don't want me walking you home?"

"I'm fine Kageyama! Just go play volleyball, you love volleyball," You lower your voice, placing a hand on his arm comfortingly. He nods seriously.

"I do," You chuckle at how stern he sounds, turning to leave. The upperclassmen, once you left, laughed up a storm at the oblivious freshman. You could hear them all the way across the campus.

-  
Nishinoya Yuu:  
You two had been dating for a couple months, still in the awkwardly holding hands phase. When you told him you were interested in donating blood, he thought you were just giving it out for free - to which you had to explain to your dumb boyfriend what donating blood really was.

He was also interested, saying it sounded "Heroic" or something. You reminded him he wouldn't be able to do volleyball for a couple days, and that hindered him until he brought it up with his friend Tanaka, who said he would "Safe a life for the cost of a couple days off volleyball."

Therefore you called and made an appointment for the both of you, giving him a permission form that he forgot the day of the appointment and you ended up having to forge a parent-looking signature for him. He promised to buy you ice cream after, so that made it a little bit better. He was much too rowdy for the poor workers, but you tried to keep him down: You couldn't help much with the personal exam before the blood draw, but afterwards you talked with him, reminding him to squish the stress ball.

He chuckled when you whined that the ball made the sting hurt, saying that he was braver and stronger, and that he would kiss your wounds afterward. You stuck your tongue out at the bratty boy. He chose orange for his bandage, and when you asked for red, he begged you to get orange to match and "It's our school colours!"

Once it was over, he consumed quite literally five cookies, and your light head only let you take some chips and apple juice. On your way out, he hooked his good arm around your own, having all the energy in the world. You got on the bus, and he wouldn't shut up about how he hoped whoever got his blood was a wrestling champion or a superstar. You had to kiss him to shut him up, and he was a steady pink for the rest of the ride back. The bus back dropped you both off on the opposite side of the school, so you had to walk through to get to his house and your own. He wanted to show his team the "awesome battle scar," however, and you meekly followed him hand in hand.

He pushed the door of the gym open, and the team all looked over to see who it was. When they did, they rushed for him, and he explained at least twice that he had donated blood, and that yes, you're his girlfriend, even if Tanaka and Asahi already knew.

He was jumping around and waving his hands, and when you saw him sway a bit, your eyes widened, "Yuu, calm down!" His head snapped to you when you used his first name, his friends included.

"Oh really? I'm just hyped up! And I already miss playing," He turned to the court, and his coach shook his head.

"No volleyball for like, what is it?" The bleach blond looked at you, and you confirmed two days. Nishinoya whined, skipping to the cart of balls. You watched him grip the cart a little too hard, none of his friend recognizing it.

"We should leave them to practice, Nishinoya," You call out softly, and he whined, walking in circles out of despair.

"But I wanna watch and scold them!" He jutted his bottom lip out, straightening up and walking back to the group.

"It's probably best you head home and rest up, you're looking a bit pale," The mousy haired upperclassmen commented, and Nishinoya gawked at him, crossing his arms.

"I'm in tip top condition, how could you say that - how you could say that - Sugawara, (L/N)-" Nishinoya's knees suddenly locked in place, and you rushed forward, his team members a lot faster than you. Most of you gasped as he fell forward, his eyes rolling back in his head for a split second. His coach caught him before he hit the ground since he was closest, his eyes wide. The team manager that he always talked about looked mortified, and his team had similar looks on their faces, all surrounding the stunned short boy.

"Yuu, oh my gods - please calm down, I'll take you home, we can sit on the couch," You spoke in a low, motherly voice, respectfully getting through the swath of boys and thanking the couch for catching him, "Yuu?"

"Ah, yeah, what?" His eyes were glassy, and he was barely responsive.

"Should we call an ambulance?" The redheaded underclassman shouted, holding his head in horror. The mousy haired upperclassman shushed him.

"This is normal, Hinata, this happens when you move too much after giving blood," He scolded, then turned to you, "I'm Sugawara Koushi, I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself," He bowed his head a little. You did the same.

"Ah, yeah, I'm (L/N) (F/N), Nishinoya drowned me out a little there," You chuckled, and the coach let you hold the boy's back up as he regained himself. You cooed soft reassurance to him, pushing his hair back. The team awed, and Nishinoya shot them a lulled glare.

"Quiet," He muttered, and a bratty blond underclassman snickered, commenting that he couldn't make them shut up.

"Let's go," You got up when he seemed more conscious, holding a hand out. He waved you off.

"Asahi, help me up," You gawked in offense, "I don't want (L/N) falling for me again."

The entire team groaned, including you. The tall upperclassman helped him up, and you apologized to the team as you left, promising you would take care of him. You scolded him a bit on the way back, but you let him grab that ice cream he promised you. Once he was home, you went in a stayed for a couple hours to make sure he wouldn't overwork himself. While he loved the pampering, he didn't quite enjoy the patronization.

-  
Azumane Asahi:  
You've been casually dating for about half a year now: You got together right before the end of your second year, then the relationship was strained after his loss to Dateko. However, his young friend Nishinoya had made him come back to volleyball, and that re-sparked his interest in the sport, as well as your relationship.

When you talked about giving blood, he seemed skeptical. He'd seen someone faint after doing it, and he didn't want you hurting yourself. He promised to go with you, but he didn't want to miss anymore practice than he already had, so he wouldn't donate. When you told him about donating only plasma, which was only a day long recovery, he seemed interested.

He finally caved when you begged him to try it, and he made sure to warn his team in advance. You had to move the appointment once when he found out that the donation day was a practice match day, but once the donation date came, he was shaking with nervousness.

"It's okay, I'll be there with you the whole time," That was his only solace. You squeezed his hand as you walked into the clinic, and leaned on him as you filled out the donation forums. Once that was done, you were pulled into separate rooms for the private questions and hemoglobin test, then when you both came out at roughly the same time, his doctor was leading him to the back room. When you asked why, they said that's where the machine that separates the platelets and recirculates the blood back into his body was. You gasped, "Oh no..."

You ended up donating in separate areas, but since his donation took longer, you were able to visit him as they were patching him up. His doctor tutted, rolling her eyes, "He asked about you about four times."

"I'm sorry Azumane, I didn't realized they had a special room," You grabbed his hand, and the big gentle giant looked like he was on the verge of tears. You shushed him, bringing his hand to your cheek, "Let's go, okay?"

"Yeah," He nodded, and the doctors showed you to the room with the food, then out of the clinic. On the way back, he talked about how loud the machine was, how gory the separation looked, and you just laughed him off, telling him about how dizzy you felt afterwards. Once you got off the bus, he offered to walk you home. You said no, but seeing how worried he was about your dizziness, let him do so.

"The finger prick wasn't fun at all," He moped, and you nodded with a yawn.

"I hated that one too, it hurts so much longer than the needle part," He shyly agreed, and as you were walking, you were suddenly hit by a stomach ache. You whined about it, and he tensed up.

"Are you okay? Should we stop by the market and get a soda?" He had let go of your hand and was looking around wildly.

"I'm okay, really," You tried to console him, but the world was starting to spin around you. Your knees were wobbling and began to lock together, but Asahi was more focused on looking for the nearest store, "Asahi..." He didn't seem to hear you, "Azumane!"

"Hmm?" He looked back to you, and his eyes widened, "(L/N)?" You gracefully lurched forward, losing consciousness. He shouted, grabbing you and holding you up, "(F/N) oh my god, (F/N) are you alive?" He called into you loudly, and you mumbled to him.

"I'm... fine.. ish normal..." You slurred, and he steamed, his face devoid of colour, "Put me... Down..."

"Right, right," His shrill voice was starting to make more sense to you, and he set you down on the ground, but you grabbed his shirt, still wobbling, "(F/N) are you okay? Should I call the cops?"

"What're they gonna do, arres me?" You giggled, and he whined, not knowing what to do and absolutely mortified that he you just fainted. You could see the gears working in his head as he tried to blame himself for this, "Azumane, stop, this isn't your fault."

"But I almost let you... you almost hit you head on the ground..." He trailed off, wrapping his arms around your waist as you held onto his shirt. He placed his chin on the top of your head, holding you close as if you were going to be whisked away into the beating sun.

"You caught me, you're my hero," You pressed your face into his chest, comforted by the smell of his deodorant and a bit of aftershave. He groaned, and you whined in response, "Not your fault."

"I'm sorry for not listening the first time," He mumbled into your hair.

"I'm sorry for not recognizing the signs," You shrugged, and you pulled away from the big blubbery brute that was tearing up once again, "C'mon, you promised to walk me home, and there's not a lot of walking going on here."

"What if you faint again?" He exclaimed, and you sighed, thinking. You looked around at the setting: it was mid-day on a school day, so the streets were pretty bare.

"You could carry me, if your arm doesn't hurt too much," You thought up, and his face flushed. Your own tinted pink.

"I mean... I may... I mean, could..." His voice was a bit shrill, and you glanced up at the sun, eyebrows furrowed.

"Unless it's too hot, then you could just make sure to keep an eye on me," You shrugged, but he insisted that he could carry you: he was so much bigger, it wouldn't hurt him. You got on his back, and he carried you back to your house. You made him promise not to tell your parents that you fainted. It was good they weren't home yet: Asahi was able to drop you off on your bed, and you were able to pull him down for a quick make out session before he scurried off, face flushed with a small smile.

Sugawara Koushi:  
You and Suga had been dating for two years. The first year was quite rocky: you were both in the middle of freshmen year and you had asked him out, enthralled by the kind, gentle, yet stern boy. He was fairly downcast back then, but he had gained a lot of confidence and hope in this senior year.

You were laying with half your body on top of him in his bed when you scrolled passed an add about donating blood, "Koushi," You looked up through your eyelashes, and your vastly wise boyfriend's eyes narrowed as he slowly looked down on your cute cheeks that were resting on his chest. He knew you wanted something.

"Yes dear?" He hesitated, and you giggled.

"Hey, it's nothing devious like before: I wanna donate blood. Can you do it with me?" You smiled innocently, and his suspicion dropped. He seemed mildly intrigued, did a little bit of research, and agreed to do so. He used to be anemic when he was younger, but you assured him that they would check his hemoglobin. He agreed to do it after practice on Saturday, so he could be ready by Monday practice.

"Wait, maybe Dachi could come?" He suggested, and you shrugged, putting your phone down and cuddling into him.

"The more the merrier."

He scheduled the appointment, being the more responsible of the two, but his worries about the aftereffects were still prevalent, especially the day before when he was hanging out in your room, the door open so your parents could "check" on you, "Make sure to eat a big meal tonight," He reminded you, his hand twirling a strand of your hair as he watches a volleyball match on your laptop.

You hold down an inappropriate comment, instead opting to lean into his side affectionately, "What if I make your lunch tomorrow, will you stop nagging me?" You whined, and his ministrations paused for a second as he collected himself, the tips of his ears dusting rouge.

"I'll never stop nagging you, but," He tore his eyes from the match to give you a sly grin, "I'll shut up for a little bit, and Daichi will be jealous."

That's all the confirmation you needed. You might have put a little too much effort into it, making it a full blown bento box wrapped in a neat cloth that make Daichi, Suga's closest friend, gag with the "cuteness" of it all. He had merely brought a bigger lunch, and reminded Suga that they would have to leave practice thirty minutes early, since it took them thirty minutes to get to the clinic, and they can't do any strenuous activity for an hour before the appointment. Suga moped, already feeling bad that they would both miss Sunday practice.

Alas, when school came to an end, you went to the library to study for an hour before it closed. Then you sat outside of the gym, waiting for the boys. You were worried when it started to near the time they were meant to start dressing down, and when you stuck your head in to remind them, the youngest members looks surprised.

"You want Suga?" What seemed to be that setter Koushi always talked about asked you, and you nodded with a smile.

"I'm his-" Said setter butted in, looking stressed and giving you a stern head shake.

"We'll be coming, sorry for the wait (F/N)-" Before he could finish your first name, he interrupted himself, "(L/N)."

"You're totally dating!" The ginger of the team exclaimed, and you chuckled with a nod. Suga groaned, moaning about how he would never hear the end of this. Daichi and him passed by you to get out after taking their court shoes off and putting their outside shoes on. You chuckled at Suga's flustered expression and Daichi's devious grin.

"I'll leave you to embarrass him for a bit," He winked, and you had those freshmen in the palm of your hand for no more than five minutes - Daichi said he had never seen Suga dress down so fast. Apparently one of the freshmen is a gossiper.

"You're his girlfriend?" The ginger asked again, his practice all but forgotten. His setter friend seemed annoyed, but mildly interested in the answer. Even their coach looked interested.

"Ah, yeah, we've been dating for two years," The coach's mouth dropped to the floor. An appropriate response: Most high school couples don't last half that long.

"I thought Suga was dating Daichi," The black haired freshman deadpanned, and you perked up before laughing. That wasn't the first time you had heard that. His team scolded him, Tanaka punching his stomach gently.

"I did too when we first met," You admitted, and the freshmen asked a plethora of increasingly intrusive questions (some of which you had to turn down, like what his favourite date spot was) until Suga swooped in with a stern look, his arm over your shoulder and eyes ablaze. The freshmen scurried off, and the coach spiked one more ball down to that rowdy second year you couldn't remember the name of.

"Stay safe! Don't pass out!" He called out, and you nodded, Suga giving him a thumbs up as he tore you from the gossiping and giggling freshmen. He led you to the stairs of the club rooms, and Daichi was just coming out. You waved, and he laughed as he came down.

"I hope you didn't tell them my life story," Sugawara whispered, and you chuckled, patting his thigh.

"Worse, I told them you think cable rots their brains out, so you only watch volleyball matches and cute animal videos," You whispered back, and mortification crossed over Suga's face before he collected himself in front of Daichi.

"You made me look like a grandma?" He muttered, and you nodded as Daichi wearily eyed your tense conversation.

"How'd they make you look like a grandma?" Daichi inquired. He was the one that told you to embarrass Suga, after all.

"He hates cable-" Suga's hand slid over your mouth, and he only let it down when you promised not to continue. Him and Daichi got into a conversation about the freshmen and their current lineup for matches, and you had little to add, so it was mostly them talking until you got to the clinic by bus and train.

You filled out the sheets and had the private exams, then you all sat next to each other, the boys both pretending that the donation didn't prick "even a little," and trying to one up each other on how comfortable they were: classic Suga and Daichi.

"Just admit it's uncomfortable guys," You whined, and they looked at you like you were an alien.

"Uncomfo-? I'm the epitome of serene," Suga gave Daichi glassy, starry eyes with a lovely smile that would make anyone melt. Daichi cocked an eyebrow, tching.

"Trying to calm down eh? I didn't even feel it go in," Their mini rivalry continued, and they were finally shut up with both of them flinched when the needle had to come out. You guys grabbed food, and then headed back to the train. Suga and you had to convince Daichi to sit on the bus and train: He didn't seem to understand that yes, donating blood was a probably cause to take up a seat.

You guys got off and headed to Daichi's house to drop him off, since he was closest. Halfway there, however, said boy mumbled that he didn't feel well, "Hey, wait up Suga."

When you and your boyfriend looked back, the boy was wobbling on the spot. Suga's eyes widened, and his arm around your wait quickly was ripped off and he rushed forward to grab Daichi, who was going down hard. He saved him from hitting his head, but he collapsed under the larger male. You rushed forward to help him get the boy to a sitting position.

Suga looked like he had seen a ghost, his mouth agape and eyes wide like Daichi had just died, "D-Daichi? Talk to me, are you alive?" He shook the dazed boy's shoulders, and Daichi groaned, swatting him away.

"I's fine Sugawara," He mumbled, and you shook your head, rubbing circles into the boy's shoulder.

"I knew you two should have left earlier," You mumbled, shaking you head. Suga muttered an apology, and soon Daichi followed suit. Once he was prepared to stand, Suga let him keep his arm around his shoulder until he got home. Once he was home, your motherly boyfriend didn't leave until he saw his room light turn on. After that, you were headed home, the last hues of the sun hitting your slightly paled boyfriend just right to illuminate the few freckles that he had, as well as his birthmark.

You admired him, walking him home hand in hand. Once you got there, you greeted his father, and he joked about Suga's petite stature, saying he was all skin and bones now. Apparently Suga got his stature from his mother, however, because his father was quite the large man. Suga took you to his room, his father a lot less strict than your own parents. Once you got there, he was taking his socks off. Once he stood back up, however, you saw him starting to sway. Immediately you wrapped an arm around him, holding him up as you brought him to his bed.

"Koushi, Koushi," You cooed, "Lay down, c'mon," He grunted as you set him down, and he immediately flopped. At least he hadn't passed out and hit himself on the bed frame.

"Sorry (F/N), I've been dizzy this whole time," He admitted, and you scolded him for trying to outdo Daichi. You hugged the wise, yet competitive boy, throwing some of your body on top of him and relishing in the exchange of body heat.

"You should tell Daichi that you weren't feeling well too," You muttered, and he gawked, then sighed, mumbling that he didn't want to.

"He passed out - he probably feels really patronized, and he was really vulnerable," You pushed yourself up, straddling the greyish blond. He eyed you from behind his phone, and you genuine expression made him cave in and text his friend.

"Alright," He tossed his phone onto his little desk chair, pushing himself up and wrapping his arms around your waist and looking frisky, "Now that that's out of the way, how about-," He started to look up, his head probably spinning from getting up too fast. He flopped back down, and you had to stifle a laugh.

"Alright, alright, maybe we should wait another hour before you try anything tough, tough guy," You grinned, and he scoffed, reaching for his phone again.

"Rude."

-  
Daichi Sawamura:  
He was fairly simple: You told him you were going to donate blood, he called and asked to do it on the same day. You hadn't been dating long, but he wanted to show you that he was willing to do things with you.

However, he had a big practice match with some big team in blue that day, and had to cancel. He told you to go without him, and that he would come over after the match. You texted him a picture of you donating, then afterwards he came over fairly late, only able to stay for a few hours. He kissed your arm, made you feel better as best he could, and promised to plan better next time.

He was able to donate in a few days, and you brought him a few snacks to eat on the way. He promised to buy you ramen afterwards as a thank you for going with him despite him ditching on you. You held him up to this, and it was a sweet date. He had the most dreamy eyes, although later at his house he said that his vision had been swimming the whole time, so you might have overestimated how romantic it all was. His younger siblings poked his bandage so much that he started bleeding again, and you had to play medic while his mom rounded the little suckers up for bed.

Daichi gave you a formal goodbye at the door, and you kissed him goodnight, pleasantly surprising the captain. He watching you walk until you reached the end of his block, arms crossed and absolutely in love. Once of his younger siblings had gotten away from his mother, and their shouted that he was gross and had cooties because you shared a blood bond with him now.

Daichi definitely did not have cooties! He avenged his name after tickling the kid into defeat.

-  
Tsukishima Kei:  
Tsukishima was your close friend, as well as Yamaguchi. You had known them for a year before high school, and since you lived near Karasuno, you all attended it. Once you turned 16, you mentioned to Yamaguchi while hanging out at his place that you wanted to donate blood, but were too scared to go alone.

"Well, Tsukki's birthday's closer than mine, maybe he'll go with you?" He suggested, and your cheeks flared up: he knew of your crush on the boy, and no matter how many times he encouraged you to confess to him, you never believed Tsukishima could like someone like you. He was just too cool.

"I couldn't ask him..." You mumbled, and Yamaguchi was confused as to why, his eyebrows furrowed, "I'd be asking him to go do something alone, it's like... almost a date," You mumbled. He chuckled, shaking his head.

"Donating blood? That's hardly a date (L/N)," He pouted, "But if you want, I could ask him for you?"

"You'd do that?" Your eyes lit back up, and he nodded with newfound determination. He brought his phone out, and you guys talked about the text he was going to send for a solid ten minutes before he actually sent it.

-Tsukki, (L/N) wants to go donate blood after you turn 16. They're scared to go alone, can you go with them maybe?  
-Fine

You both high-fived.

Once Tsukishima's birthday came around, you waited a few days before mentioning it to him, since you had mostly forgotten about it yourself. It wasn't that big of an event, really. You had actually gone out with him to get coffee one day a couple weeks ago, and you were a lot less nervous about doing anything else alone with him now: You didn't need Yamaguchi as a crutch to fall back on. You let Tsukishima set the date up, but he had to move it when Yamaguchi found it he purposefully made it right before a training camp in Tokyo.

Finally the day came, and Yamaguchi was practically vibrating with excitement for you. He brought you both snacks, and after school ended, sent you off at the bus stop before going to volleyball practice. He brought you both snacks, and you ended up having to convince Tsukishima to eat them.

"Come on, they're your favourite," You prodded, and he rolled his eyes, chewing on the inside of his mouth, "It was nice of him, just eat them."

"Fine," He finished them before the bus even dropped you off, and you held back teasing him over it. The private room exam was probably his favourite part: he didn't have to deal with acting cool in front of you.

Once you started, you both idly talked about random subjects until he mentioned coffee again, and you mentioned that you could go for some coffee after this.

"I'll treat you," His voice wavered for a second, and you swallowed hard, your face flushing and heartbeat quickening.

"I-uh, I mean, sure, but I should really pay for myself," Your voice was uncharacteristically shrill, and he shrugged.

"That's not very gentlem-" The workers cut in and said not to make your heart beat any faster, it wasn't healthy for the blood donation. You both turned rouge to that, and shut up until it was all over and you had more snacks to eat on the way out.

"Dang I'm so light headed," You muttered, and Tsukishima glanced down at you with a smirk as he opened a box raisins.

"I'm feeling fine, maybe you have less blood because you're so short," He snickered, and you laughed with him.

"Actually, everyone pretty much has the same amount of blood," You told him, and went on to explain where you had heard that and why most everybody had the same amount of blood. He seemed pretty impressed, and once you go to the coffee shop, he ordered while you found a seat next to the windows.

"Here," He handed you two sugar packets, and you smiled softly as you took them.

"You remembered," You felt your heart flutter, and he nodded.

"It'd be rude if I didn't," He tried to downplay it, but you had to thank him one more time.

"How are you feeling?" You saw that he looked a bit pale, and you weren't sure if it was just the clouds covering the sun, or he was maybe feeling the effects of the donation more than he was letting on.

"I'm fine," At your disapproving look, he sighed and cleared his throat, "Just a little nauseous is all."

"Hmm, maybe you should get a tea instead?" You offered, and he ended up ordering a tea to go after finishing his coffee. You guys walked to Yamaguchi's place after the bus since he was closest, and he fed you a massive amount of snacks before sending you off.

-  
Yamaguchi Tadashi:  
He was too scared to do anything related to blood until his second year. You had been flirting with each other a lot, and while you both knew that you liked each other, neither of you had the audacity to state that this was an official relationship.

You two were hanging out at a cafe when you saw a bus with the words "Donors needed! Safe a life!" on the side.

"We should try that!" He offered, and you guys quickly found out that you needed your parent's permission before 18. After getting it, and doing a bit more research that Tsukishima laughed at you for not knowing, you guys set on a date to do it.

"So you'll be blood bonded before dating?" The blond teased, and Yamaguchi gawked while you turned crimson.

"Tsukki, we don't share blood, it's a donation! And you should go with us!" His voice was shrill with embarrassment.

"Nah, I'm not missing practice for you two lunatics," He chuckled, and after a big of nagging, Yamaguchi let him not go.

"So, maybe I can bring you lunch that day?" Yamaguchi offered, and you perked up with a small smile.

"I'd love that, but you should focus on practice before having to miss it. I'll make us matching lunches," Tsukishima gagged at the cheesy flirtation, but Yamaguchi was ecstatic.

The day rolled around, and you had to pop into Yamaguchi's class to hand him his lunch when the period rolled around. He was absolutely red to the tips of his ears, a shy smile upon his face. Tsukishima pouted that he wasn't getting anything, but Yamaguchi let him have one of the little strawberry slices you put in there.

"Thank you so much!" Yamaguchi gushed over the little details and cuteness of it all. Tsukishima was satisfied with his contribution, and you joined them for the lunch period. After that, you didn't see Yamaguchi until about an hour after school let out. He had done practice until the last second he could, you even had to knock on the club room to get him to rush out.

He was apologetic the whole way there, and you shut him up by putting your head on his shoulder and asking to nap on the bus ride there. He was stone stiff until the bus was close to the donor location, and he gently woke you up, admiring how cute you looked when you were relaxed.

He seemed nervous to leave you for the personal exam, but afterwards you both were seated next to each other. Apparently his hemoglobin was just above the acceptable amount to donate, and he was told to eat more protein.

"Maybe I can make you lunch tomorrow too? With more proteins?" You offered, and he smiled to himself, looking away from you.

"Ah... but isn't that a burden to you?" He chuckled nervously, and you shook your head with a big, comforting smile.

"Nah, I like doing it! And you seemed to like the last one," When he looked back over at you, his eyes squinted a bit, and you tipped your head to the side like a confused dog.

"You're too bright," He muttered, and the tips of your ears dusted with colour.

After the donation, it was on the way back to the bus that Yamaguchi said his stomach was starting to hurt.

"Do you want to grab a soda or something?" You offered, and he shook his head, his eyebrows knotting together. You glanced at the nearest shop, and the next second was absolutely terrifying for you.

"(F/N)," You casually looked back at him, and your eyes widened as he swayed to one side, then toward you. You yelped, grabbing him under his arms and taking baby steps backwards as he groaned a couple apologies.

"Is he okay?" A couple people stopped to check on you, since this town was a bit more city-like than your hometown and more people were walking along the streets.

"Ah, he should be okay, we just donated blood," Your heart was still pounding in your chest, and you pointed to the bandages on your arms and they nodded, going about their day. Yamaguchi was quick to come to, but the glassy eyes he had for a couple seconds still scared you so much. When he pulled away from you sluggishly, he grunted, and you grabbed his hand, your face the epitome of worry, "Yamaguchi? Are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah... just startled is all," He mumbled, and you nodded. He held tightly onto your hand for about a minute as you sat in the street, people passing by and giving odd looks. Once he had the consciousness to care, he sighed, "I'm sorry about that, can you help me up?"

"Absolutely, and it's not your fault Tadashi," You stood up, still holding onto his hand. He paused, his face flushing.

"T-T- Wait, what?" His mouth hung open in shock. You gawked, equally as embarrassed and confused.

"W-Well you called me by my first name, I thought- I mean, I assumed I... I'm sorry!" You exclaimed, and he shook his head, waving his free hand around as you slowly pulled him up.

"It's okay! Really! I didn't really think when I did it, but you can call me Tadashi, it's okay," He nodded furiously, and you both awkwardly walked to the bus stop hand in hand. He felt bad about taking a seat when he thought other people needed it more, but you held his hand as he sat. He couldn't really look you in the eye the whole time.

Once you got off the bus, he mentioned that he had a killer headache. You frowned, taking the opportunity to feel his forehead, "You seem okay... I'll walk you to your place just in case," You mothered him into letting you do so, and once you got there, you insisted you took him to his room to make sure he didn't collapse in his house without his parents home.

This was obviously just an excuse to get some alone time with him, but it was worth it for the awkward cuddles while you both did your homework.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any teams you want me to cover, comment the team and any specific characters you want! I usually only write characters I'm confident in, so if I'm not, I'll need to do some research and learn about them. I'm only covering Karasuno in this one, but I'll add some chapters of other school if you'd like!  
> A healthy reminder: Japanese schools have class on Saturday, Sunday is their only day off.


End file.
